1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine starter, and more particularly to a manual engine starter for a radio control vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional manual engine starter in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 7 comprises a T-shape shaft (5) having a first end connected to a free end of a crank (4) that is longitudinally secured to a bottom of the piston (3). The piston (3) is reciprocally movably received in a chamber (2) in the engine (1). The T-shaped shaft (5) has a second end detachably connected to a puller (6). The puller (6) can instantly rotate the T-shape shaft (5) to sequentially drive the crank (4) and the piston (3) and make the piston (3) be reciprocally moved in the chamber (2) for starting the engine (1). However, the T-shaped shaft (5) does not disengage from the crank (4) after the engine (1) being started and is rotated due to the operating engine (1). It will cause a disadvantage of wasting energy to the engine (1).
Accordingly, the above manual engine starter is altered to separate the T-shaped shaft (5) from the crank (4) after the engine is started. With reference to FIG. 8, the structure of the altered manual engine starter is similar to that in FIG. 7. The T-shaped shaft (5) has a tapered groove (5B) defined in a distal face (5A) formed on the first end thereof. The tapered groove (5B) is eccentric relative to an axis of the T-shaped shaft (5). A spring (4A) is laterally compressively received in the free end of the crank (4), and a stub (4B) is reciprocally received in the free end of the crank (4) and abuts against the spring (4A). The stub (4B) corresponds to the tapered groove (5B) in the distal face (5A) of the T-shaped shaft (5) and selectively engaged to the tapered groove (5B) due to the restitution force of the spring (4A). Consequently, the T-shaped shaft (5) drive to the crank (4) with the piston (3) to start the engine when the stub (4B) is engaged to the tapered groove (5B).
However, the distal end of the stub (4B) always abuts the distal face (5A) of the T-shaped shaft (S) when the engine has been started. Consequently, the stub (4B) continually abuts the distal face (5A) of the T-shaped shaft (S). As a result, the stub (4B) extends to strike the bottom of the tapered groove (5B) and a vibration is formed between the engine and the starter when the stub (4B) is rotated to a place in which the tapered groove (5B) defined. In addition, the friction between the stub (4B) and the distal face (5A) will offset some power from the engine, and the conventional engine starter may not be used when the stub (4B) is worn out.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional manual engine starters.